Katrina Ava Gallio
History Origin Back in the 10th Century, after years of conquering kingdoms, Selene grew desperate for an heir that would inherit her power and status; a kid with whom she'd bring the nations of mankind to their knees. Selene would leave her base in San Marino to travel the world and find a man worthy of her. A few months later, a cloaked woman arrived on a tavern on the central lowlands of Falkirk, Scotland. Her arrival had caught the eye of every man, woman, and child in the room. The woman made her way to the bar and sat down, to her surprise, a delightful young man had turned around as she sat down and questioned what she was doing at such a small town. Hours and hours of talking went by, and Selene had inadvertently fallen in love with that man. Although they could not get married by the town's old rules, their love continued to grow more and more each day. After a year of being together, Selene had been pregnant with their child, but unlike any other mother, after realizing she was pregnant, Selene's darker emotions resurfaced for a few days, which reminded her of her real goal. Selene knew she had to kill the man, but couldn't bring herself to do it, since, for the first time in her life, Selene had felt genuine affection toward someone. 9 months later, their daughter was born. Selene had named her Katrina Ava Gallio. Both she and her "husband" were thrilled when they were told their baby was a healthy girl. For a moment, Selene had seen herself in her daughter. When they were given the baby, Selene's main emotions were not so much of joy, but relief. She was exhausted and fell asleep on the straw mat she gave birth at and found herself relieved as she could now set her plan into motion. A Strong Woman Growing up, Katrina found herself closer to her father, with her mother merely dismissing her every need, and would just bother to speak to her daughter whenever Selene was teaching her how to control her powers. As she grew older, Katrina displayed a natural affinity for the magical side of her powers. Whilst Katrina's powers and knowledge grew every day, Selene grew hateful and slowly reverted to her former self: Greedy, cold and resentful. By the time Katrina turned 19, she had already mastered intricate spells and rituals that had taken years for Selene to comprehend. Her mother saw this as the perfect opportunity to put her plans into motion. Katrina came back home after a long day gathering herbs, and what she saw made her blood run cold; as she walked into their house, Katrina was greeted by the horrific image of her dead father with a note from Selene, giving her a location to meet. Upon arriving at the said location, Selene revealed that she had killed her husband, though decided to keep her reasons to herself. Katrina confronted her on it, to which Selene replied that she never loved her or her father and that she only trained Katrina so that she would be able to steal her magic to further enhance her own. Selene had trapped Katrina inside an ancient rune inscribed in the ground and began the spell to transfer her powers into herself, but her plans were thwarted by Katrina who dispelled the rune and proceeded to set Selene on fire. After the fight, Katrina ran away to a distant village and settled down. After a few days, she bound her mutant powers through a powerful spell to allow her magic to grow stronger, and stronger to kill Selene. From this moment on, Katrina vowed to murder her mother and anyone who got in her way. Sanctioned 10 years later, Katrina, now a grown woman, found herself unable to progress with her spells due to the lack of knowledge, and could only perform the spells Selene had taught her. She fled to a distant village where she thought she would be safe from her mother's wrath. A few weeks had gone by and everyone knew Katrina, a renowned healer. She had been successful in creating a life for herself, away from her troubled past, but her peace was not to last. '' ''The town had been alerted that a witch was living among them, a witch named Katrina, the letter also said that the young woman was not only a witch but a murderer as well and the town's people were asked to execute her immediately. A horde of furious civilians marched to Katrina's house with torches and restrained her. Katrina was confused as to what was happening and soon found out that she was being trialed for witchcraft; something that rarely ever happened without a proper trial. She was tied to a tree by iron chains to prevent her from using her magic, and after she was called out as a witch and told that her punishment was death by fire, Katrina began to panic as the crowd cheered and threw some rocks at her. When all hope was lost, Katrina's chains had been ripped apart by an external force: both she and the town's people could not believe what had happened. As the crowd rushed to Katrina to murder her instead, something snapped inside her, and her eyes were filled with unimaginable amounts of rage. Her eyes flashed in a purple bright, expelling a wave of energy from her body and setting the crowd on fire. Katrina spotted a cloaked figure in the forest before it vanished. News of this reached the Gran Coven, a supremely powerful and respected coven, tasked with monitoring all witchcraft across the globe. Olivette, a young witch, was sent to find Katrina and recruit her under the orders of the High Priestess; Letitia di Albioni. Katrina was immediately pleased with her acceptance into a coven and gleefully accepted their invitation. '' ''A few centuries had passed and Katrina, now an immensely powerful witch, found herself as one of the 2 candidates for High Priestess alongside her long-term friend Olivette. The latter sought to win at any cost. Olivette dug into Katrina's past to find anything that could be used against her and found that not only was she a mutant, but the daughter of Selene Gallio. Letitia was not happy with this new information on the young witch's past. Katrina was called for an important meeting regarding her position in the coven; she thought she had been chosen as the new High Priestess, but the truth could not have been any worse. Katrina was confronted about her mutant heritage and who her mother was. They found themselves unable to forgive Katrina, since Selene was known for her treacherous nature, and thought Katrina was sent to spy on them. '' ''Due to this, Katrina was excommunicated, and to make sure she could not use her powers to take them down in the future, they cast a powerful binding spell on her and forbade her from forming her coven. Normal Life Sometime later, Katrina returned to her hometown in Scotland, but when she arrived she saw nothing but a raided and destroyed town. Soon after her arrival, Katrina herself was forced to flee once again as she was pursued by an unknown party in a witch hunt. Around this time she encountered a polish family who kindly took her in and to repay for what they had done to her, she cured their son, Oskar from a terminal illness and granted him immortality. Katrina traveled to the U.S. to seek help from the Loughlin Family and learn druidic magic. However, they cruelly rejected her despite her pleas. It was around this time that Katrina finally received a break. She was met by Letitia, her former High Priestess, and tutor who offered to teach Katrina even more magic. Katrina argued against this, stating that her magic was gone due to their seal, but Letitia revealed that she has tweaked the spell a little bit, and instead her powers were just weakened. Both of them left the states and journeyed to Milan, Italy to begin her lessons. New Orleans, 2001 300 years later, and after finish her training, Katrina traveled back to the United States to have a semblance of a normal life. Due to her complicated past, she decided to move to New Orleans, as it was known for its inhabitants being able to practice magic freely without any punishment or sanction. Katrina fell in love with the environment almost instantly and saw this as her opportunity to start over and leave the horrors of her past behind. Katrina settled down and opened a small shop for magic lovers. Since she was tutored by powerful witches, Katrina's items attracted everyone in the city, and soon after she made enough money to move to a bigger apartment/loft. For the first time in ages, Katrina was happy and at peace. One night, a man named Cameron Greyson walked into her store and asked to speak with the owner, stating that he needed help with something that had been troubling him for months. Katrina revealed she was the owner of the store and asked if he needed anything in particular, to which he replied he wanted her to look into his future and answer some of his questions. Katrina showed him the way to a room in the back of her store where the smell of white sage was strong, in the room there had been a round table with a crystal ball set on the middle. After they sat down, and Katrina explained to him how divination worked, she placed her hands on top of the round crystal as it lit up with a red aura. After one-too-many questions, Katrina was ready to conclude the session, but he had one last question for her. He asked if he was meant to get married and have a child- although hesitantly, Katrina obliged and peered through his fate; he was meant to have a son and to Katrina's surprise, she saw herself giving birth. A few days passed when they met again. He thanked Katrina for the divination session and the two hit it off. They started dating and bonding. 5 years later, they got married and had a son; Lemaitre. Katrina was moved by the beauty of her firstborn and, unlike Selene, she was thrilled to be a mother and give her son a chance at a better upbringing than hers. Lemaitre would find himself in a healthy environment and with a loving family that took care of him. As his powers began to manifest, Katrina took it upon herself to teach him and be there every step of the way. His training revolved around his focus and keeping a clear mind; through this, he was shown how to cast various spells and even access other aspects of his powers such as his mutant abilities. '' ''As he turned 15, Katrina received a vision of the future during his birthday. She had seen a cloaked figure arriving in New Orleans, but believing that Selene had perished centuries ago, she dismissed the omen that was presented to her. Later that month, she received the same vision in the form of a dream: this time, her vision was more detailed. She saw Selene speeding down the city and stopping by their house, after which she would break-in. The next thing she saw were the bodies of her husband and son. It was this that prompted Katrina to leave as soon as possible. When Cameron tried to stop her, she was forced to cast a sleeping spell on him and left, but not before leaving a note for her son; In it, Katrina said that her past had caught up with her and had to leave, going directly against her wishes to be there with them. The note ended with Katrina telling him that she loves him. San Marino, 2002 1 year after Lemaitre's birth, Katrina told Cameron she had to go for a while due to her job, but promised to come back when it was safe. In reality, she had received a note from one of her very few allies that told her Selene was going to be at San Marino in a couple of weeks. She grabbed her best potions and spells and took the first flight to Italy. '' ''2 weeks after she settled in, she cast a tracking spell by using her blood connection to Selene. She followed the map until she reached her mother's location: They were meeting inside an academy, which was another outpost for the Hellfire members to regroup. A few minutes passed before Katrina barged in, and easily subdued Selene's allies with a sleeping spell. She threw her vanquishing potion at Selene and chanted the spell, to her surprise, however, they did not affect Selene, and she simply mocked Katrina's attempts. She wove her arm, blasting her through the window and knocking her out in the process. As Katrina woke up hours later, she found herself inside a house she did not recognize. A man named Cody Comeaux approached her and revealed he found her knocked out in the middle of the street and took her to his house to heal her. Katrina was grateful to him, and the two started dating. 10 months later, Katrina gave birth to her second son, Maxille Comeaux. She felt bad about it and remembered her family was waiting for her in New Orleans. It was revealed weeks later that Maxille was under Selene's mind-control, and that he rubbed a special potion on her body while she was knocked out that made her easy to manipulate into having a kid. It was all part of Selene's plan to incapacitate her for 9 months. After she found out, Katrina placed a curse on Cody and released him from the mind-control. She left for New Orleans to where her true family was and hoped to forget about Maxille for both their sakes. The Witch Is Back After years of being alone, and plotting against Selene, Katrina grew desperate and even thought about going back to New Orleans, in hopes of finding her son and husband, but decided to stay away from them until she was finished with her current plans. She had heard of a young girl whose parents died in a terrible accident, leaving her an orphan. At first, Katrina didn't care much for the situation, but during one of her divination sessions, she saw that the girl was not a stranger; she was a distant relative of hers. Wondering if she had inherited any abilities, Katrina visited the little girl and introduced herself as her aunt, and behaved nicely to win her trust. It was only after she witnessed the girl's potential that she became interested in adopting her, but knowing she couldn't leave any trail of her whereabouts for Selene to find, she resorted to magic: By casting a powerful spell on the Social Workers that were looking into her case, she gained custody of Hope Gallio. '' ''At first, they barely talked since Hope was pretty devastated by her parents' deaths. After a few months, however, Katrina and Hope started to bond more and she took a special liking to the girl since Katrina sympathized with what she went through, which, to her, resembled Katrina's upbringing. She treated her differently than Maxille, and for some years she was a loveable person, just like she was to her first son. '' ''It was later that year that Katrina found out that Selene had resurfaced, but not alone. She was accompanied by the Hellfire Club: An elite society of powerful mutants, currently ruled by Selene as the Black Queen, and Sebastian Shaw. After she was notified of this, Katrina's attitude toward the girl changed. She became more strict and grounded, just like she was to her second child, Maxille. Katrina taught her how to use her magic more efficiently, and showed her how to be deceitful to infiltrate the Inner Circle and spy on Selene until Katrina is ready to take her down. Powers & Abilities Powers Katrina is an extremely powerful witch that has been around since the 1000s. She is among the most powerful witches to have ever lived, and according to The Grand Coven, one of the most dangerous witches in the world. After training throughout her life, she has mastered and collected a vast arsenal of spells and other magical objects, which vary in complication. Although her powers are somewhat reduced due to Olivette's sealing, she is not significantly affected. '' 'Witchcraft:' Being a witch, Katrina is very experienced in the use of spells and hex bags. She can create some spells of her own. She is also able to cast a spell that obliterated a human with ease. Her magic is strong enough to affect upper-level demons and fallen angels; even other witches are unable to heal her curses. Due to the centuries of practicing magic, her body is strong enough to resist the strain of being possessed by immensely powerful beings. She was able to easily subdue Selene for a time and took out the entire Hellfire Club with ease.'' * Immortality:' Katrina can live indefinitely without withering, suffering from the passage of time and any known illness (including magical and extraterrestrial). She has lived for a little more than a thousand years and has not aged since reaching her prime. * Self-Resurrection: '''As a fail-safe, Katrina placed a resurrection seal upon her to bring herself back to life in the rare event that she's killed. The spell can heal any injury done to her body and regenerate any missing organs, limbs, and tissue. * ''Transformation/Transfiguration:' Katrina has displayed great proficiency in the art of transfiguration. She can alter a person's or object's molecular structure to the desired shape. She placed enchantments on the statues around her house to defend it from intruders. As for her transformation, she once turned an entire coven of witches into rats with nothing more than a wave of her hand. * ''Molecular Combustion: Through the use of spells, Katrina is able to obliterate people and objects, and reduce them to piles of dust.'' * ''Healing: In the past, Katrina cured a young boy of a terminal illness. During her youth, she became a renowned healer, stating that people would come from villages far away to see her.'' * ''Astral Projection: One time, she was able to project her consciousness out of her body to spy on her mother and the Hellfire Club without being discovered.'' * Hex Casting & Cursing: '''Katrina has absolute knowledge of hex bags and is said to have taught a few spells to her kids. She is capable of cursing powerful beings such as level three demons, the Ghost Rider, and fellow witches. She can remove her spells, hexes, and curses just as easily. * ''Magical Senses:' She can sense mishaps on a spiritual level such as irregularities. She can examine the state of someone else's being and spirits just by looking at them, as well as gaining insight into their past, present and future. She can sense supernatural beings in her midst, even without them revealing themselves to her, including extradimensional beings and cosmic entities. * ''Telekinesis: Katrina has pinned grown humans down with ease, restrained beings as powerful as Selene, pushed heavy objects back and formed barricades.'' * ''Thermokinesis: Katrina can manipulate the temperature inside a room for a myriad of purposes. She can burn materials like iron and steel with relative ease, incinerate people, etc.'' * ''Mental Manipulation: She can communicate, control, and perceive the minds of other beings. '' '''''Abilities Multilingualism:' Katrina is capable of speaking and understanding different languages. She has demonstrated proficiency in Ancient Sumerian, Latin, Ottoman, Gaelic, Italian, and an unknown ancient dialect taught to her by her mother, presumably Selene's mother language. ''Gifted Intellect: Katrina can process many streams of information at once. She has trained her mind to amass huge amounts of knowledge and remember them vividly.'' '''''Master Seductress and Manipulator: She can seduce men and women alike to get what she wants, and often have them do her bidding. She can accomplish this on her own or by using her magic. She has shown to be highly deceptive. Mystical Knowledge and Occult Expert: Katrina has a profound degree of knowledge of magic and other mystical affairs. Given her centuries of experience and being tutored by one of the most powerful witches ever, she has been stated to be one of the most gifted witches in history. She has remarkable knowledge in hex bags and can detect other magical signatures. Limitations Strength Level Katrina possesses the strength level of a regular woman. Weaknesses Family:' Katrina cares deeply for her family, most specifically Lemaitre and Cameron, which can be used as leverage against her. She will go to extreme lengths, such as abandon her son and husband if it means keeping them safe. ''Iron: Iron's anti-magical properties prevent any witch bound by it to use magic.'' ''Mortality: Katrina's immortality only prevents her from aging and getting sick, but she can still be killed.'' ''Sealing Spell: Katrina's magic is currently reduced to an unknown extent thanks to the sealing spell the Grand Coven cast on her.'' ''Verbal Restraints: It appears Katrina is unable to cast many spells without reciting an incantation.'' Paraphernalia '''''Equipment ''The Book of The Damned: The Book of The Damned is a powerful spellbook currently in Katrina's possession. It is said to have a spell for everything and contain various rituals for creating and undoing any kind of damnation there is. The Book is thought to be eternal as it is protected by powerful magic that keeps it from any form of harm. In the hands of a powerful and skilled witch, it can turn the witch in question into a "force of nature".'' ''The Black Grimoire: The biggest tome of druidic magic in existence. This spellbook belonged to the Loughlin Family back in the 19th century. It is unclear when and how it ended in Katrina's collection.'' ''Hex Bags: Katrina will often use hex bags to cast certain spells. Hex bags can be used as a way to channel magic in more precise ways, as well as making a spell last for longer periods.'' ''Other Ancient Objects: Throughout her life, Katrina has collected an enormous amount of tomes, grimoires, scrolls, and powerful mystical objects.'' '''Katrina's Journals: '''A series of journals created by Katrina, chronicling her spellwork and everything she learned about magic over the course of her life. Personality Katrina is a light-hearted individual, but she has a heavy temper and when she's angry about something it usually tends to take her to a higher state. She's also smart, and very sociable and manipulative. She has a dark tang of being a sociopath when she isn't in her right mind. But when it comes to people she loves being harmed she gets very strategic, but also emotional which may show as a sign of weakness but only makes her stronger. A self-reserved person who doesn't bother anyone unless being bothered, and doesn't go looking for trouble. Katrina often fluctuates between her mannerisms, sometimes presenting herself as calm and courteous and then suddenly vicious and violent when revealing her true intentions. She is exceptionally ruthless towards her enemies, whether they are people she loathes or disapproves of or someone who has simply annoyed her. Katrina is highly ambitious and her ego and pride usually cloud her better judgment, causing her to overestimate her abilities. Katrina has shown that she is indeed capable of selfless and genuine affection, but this quality is rarely displayed. Katrina loved her father very much, just as she does for Cameron and Lemaitre. She didn't want to leave, but she wanted to keep them safe from Selene's wrath.